Rewriting
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Hope Xiao Rose has been accused for a murder he could have never been mmary over.


Ibolya had finally done had finally found her ,her happiness has now turned to tears."They look happy without me"Said Ibolya,as she looked through a window at a family,her family.A wife,husband and daughter."Hey,Iboyboy!Iboyboy?What?Ibolya,not Iboyboy.I'm totes not drunk"Said Hope,trying to hide behind a smile."Are you drunk?"Asked Ibolya."I was with an enchanting barmaid...so no"Said Hope."Are you ok?"Asked Ibolya."Yep,of coarse I am I not ok,are you ok?"Asked Hope."No"Said Ibolya,moving her head towards the window."What could they of done to you?Your a huntress,a professor,not a god,I can't believe I said that,I love the Fanus"Said Hope."There my perents"Said Ibolya,as she felt an anger rise up in her."How about we get a duck?"Asked Hope."A duck would be nice"Said Ibolya."Ok,let's go and get a ,where is the pet shop?Ruby took me once,but I forgot"Said Hope."Um,I don't know"Said Ibolya."Well,no duck for us"Said Hope,as Ibolya eyes turned yellow and cat-like."They deserve to die"Said Ibolya,as she pulled a bow from a pouch on her back and put an arrow in it."No,they don' one deserves to die"Said Hope,before transforming into Beat Rider Zangetsu Jinba Cherry Arms."They deserve to die"Said Ibolya,pulling back the string of the bow."I deserve to die,not ,kill me,if you want to get to them!"Said Hope,before using the speed increase provided by the Zangetsu face plate and the power of Jinba Cherry to break Ibolya's bow,and give her the Sonic Arrow,with the Cherry Energy Lockseed attached,and demorph."Go on then!Pull back the "string",wait for a couple of seconds and then fire!You will kill me if you do!"Shouted Hope."Don't do this"Said Ibolya."Do it!"Shouted Hope."Don't stand in my way"Said Ibolya,as she pulling back the string."I know will do it,because you think it's willing to kill 4 people tonight,so come on!"Said then let go of the string,as an pair of energy cherries flew towards Hope,knocking him back into the house,with the cherries exploding,destroying the house."What happened,why is there a house on fire?"Asked Ibolya,as her eyes returned to normal."I'll tell you later"Said Hope,as he touched Ibolya,and they both faded away,and reappeared near a tent."Do you mind if I tell you a story about my friend,Blake?"Asked Hope."No,go on and tell your story"Said Ibolya."One day,I took her bow,and said If you ever feel uncomfortable with people knowing your a Fanus,come talk to almost immediately came to me,but I said something that made her never have to come to me you want to know those words?"Asked Hope,as he pulled a bow out of his hair."Yes"Said Ibolya."It's okay"Said Hope,as he faded away."Lier"Said Blake,as she jumped out of a tree."Then,what did he say?"Asked Ibolya.

6 months later

"We're in a to lose"Said Hope,as he faced Coco."Hey,that's my line"Said Coco,changing her bag into a mini gun."You wish"Said Hope."Magi Staff!Dengasher!"Said the Power Kamen,as a magic wand with a big M on the front appeared in Hope's hand,and four parts appeared on a belt around Hope's waist."Start!"Shouted instantly,Coco started shooting at Hope,knocking him back,and making the Magi Staff fade away."Hey,that's my job"Said Hope,as he ran up to Coco,and kicked her in the face."Pretty good, I'm still standing"Said Coco,as Hope put the pieces of the Dengasher to make it into Axe Mode."Yeah,but your going down"Said Hope,as Coco started shooting at Hope then jumped over Coco,giving quick slashes to Coco as he did."Full charge"Said Hope,before he through the Dengasher in the air,jumped and caught the Dengasher,and hit Coco with it."Hope wins"Said Glynda."Lucky shot"Said Coco,as she got up."Not lucky,just fast"Said Hope,as all the students left the class."Hope!"Shouted Ibolya,as she walked up to him."Ibolya,hey"Said Hope."Could you please come to my usual classroom later?"Asked Ibolya."Ok"Said then walked off.

1 hour later

"Ibolya?I'm here,so where are you?"Asked Hope,only to get no response."I guess I'm to early"Thought Hope,as he went to ,he was stopped by Anthea,Ibolya's little sister."Why did you kill my perents?"Asked Ibolya,appearing from the other door."What?"Asked Hope."Why did you kill my perents?"Asked Ibolya,a bit sterner."Shark Bowgun!"Said the Power Kamen,as a blue Bowgun appeared in Hope left hand."I have never killed 't make me start"Said Hope."You threats won't..."Said Anthea,before being interrupted by Ibolya."He doesn't know what we're talking about,so just let him go"Said Ibolya."Ok"Said Anthea,who let Hope out of the classroom."What were they talking about?"Wondered Hope,as he walked back to his team's he got to his room,Blake and Ruby were there,with Ruby being possessed by Kintaros."Hey Kin,hey Blake"Said Hope."Hey"Said Blake,as K-Ruby fell asleep."Kintaros?"Asked Hope." ,what's the matter?"Asked Blake,inviting Hope to sit next to then sat down next to Blake,then readjusted to be laying on Blake's lap."Ok, ,what's the matter?"Asked Blake,giving a friendly smile."Well,Professor Ibolya and her little sister thinks I killed there parents.I mean,it's nice that there getting along and all,but I'm not sure if I killed there parents or not"Said Hope,calmly."Do you think you did?"Asked Blake."No"Said Hope."Well,if you didn't do it,then let's find out who did"Said Blake,as she and Hope got up."I'm up!I'm up!"Shouted K-Ruby,as she woke then knocked on the door."I'll answer it"Said then opened the door to find Nora outside."Hope,could you please follow me?"Asked Nora."Ok"Said and Hope then walked away,as Ryuutaros possessed continued walking until they ran into Ren and Jaune."You know,Anthea-Sempai,you could of just asked"Said R-Hope,before Nora changed into Anthea."How did you know?"Asked Anthea,as Ren and Jaune restrained Anthea."Nora's taller"Said R-Hope."Well,at least I'm not alone"Said Anthea,as Ren and Jaune faded away,and Ibolya shot Hope out of a window with her Sonic then landed in the arena,on his feet."Let's play some more!"Shouted R-Hope,before Ibolya and Anthea jumped out of the window."Looks like you fell into my trap"Said R-Hope,as Yang,Blake,Weiss,Emily and Ruby,as Gokai Yellow,Green,Pink,Silver and Blue respectively slashed at Ibolya and Anthea."Mind if we beat you?Can't hear you!"Said R-Hope,as he transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Staff Form."Gokai Change!"Said Emily,as Yang,Blake,Weiss,Emily and Ruby used a Ranger Key in there Gokai Cellulars ."Magiranger!Timeranger!Abaranger!Shinkenger!Gaoranger!"Said there Gokai ,Blake,Weiss,Emily and Ruby then changed into MagiMother,TimeFire,AbaKiller,ShikenGold and Gao Silver."Go!"Said R-Hope,charging towards Ibolya and Anthea.

The battle

"Inpatient"Said Emily,as Yang,Blake,Weiss,Emily and Ruby charged toward them as well."Sis,let's help Hope with Anthea"Said Yang."Ok"Said Ruby,who ran towards Anthea and punched her a couple of times,with Anthea dodgeing them."Magi magi!Magiblast"Said Yang,as the tip of her Magistaff staff then shot a burst of magic,knocking Anthea back."Thanks,Yang-Sempai"Said R-Hope,as he changed into RWBY Rapier Gun Form."Bang!"Said R-Hope,as he shot fire bullets at Anthea,knocking her towards Ibolya,who was loseing her battle."The finale"Said R-Hope,before changing into Climax ,Blake,Weiss,Emily and Ruby then changed back into there Gokaigers forms,with Emily changeling into Gold Mode"Scythe,Rapier,Sword,Guant,Hookblade Finale!Team Hope RWBY Climax"Said the Climax Shield."Final Wave!"Announced the Gokai Guns and Gokai Saber."Gokai Legend Dream!"Announced of Kamen Rider RWBY Scythe,Rapier,Sword,Guant and Hookblade Form appeared and used there finishers on Ibolya and Anthea,while Ruby,Weiss,Blake and Yang fired there Gokai Guns and slashed with there Gokai Sabers,while images of serval extra Senti Members appeared and slashed at Ibolya and Anthea,knocking them out and back."Well,that's all,folks"Said R-Hope,as he,his team and Emily demorphed."So,what do we do with those two?"Asked Yang."Well,Yang-Sempai,let's learn who did this"Said R-Hope,as the Denliner through a portal behind then placed a Rider Pass in Ibolya's head,with the card gaining the date 14/8/14 on it."Ok,let's go!"Shouted Yang,as Ryuutaros unpossessed then jumped onto the Denliner,and uesd it to travel back in time,without Yang.

3 months ago

"Well,I'm here now"Said Hope,as he stepped off the Denliner,in a back alley."Now,let's find out who did it"Said Hope,as he walked to Ibolya's perents he got there,he saw a monster outside."Hey!Don't hurt them!"Said Hope."You can't stop me,but before you die,I'll tell you my is Takaka"Said Takaka."Uh hu,yeah.I don't care"Said Hope,as Seig possessed him."Well,your dead already"Said Takaka,as he tried to hit S-Hope with a sword,witch he dodged."Henshin"Said S-Hope,as he transformed into Den-o Wing Form."Advent!At the top of everything!"Said S-Hope."Yeah,yeah,whatever"Said Takaka,before S-Hope slashed at Takaka with the Dengasher Hand Axe and Boomerang mode."Weak"Said S-Hope,as he used the Full Charge,destroying Takaka."Well,I was hoping for a battle,but instead,I got a punching bag"Said S-Hope,as he demorphed and Seig unpossessed Hope."Hey,you!Prepare to be destroyed"Said a voice."Oh?And what might you be?"Said Hope."I'm you"Said Hope 2,walking out of the shadows."Really?Well,for starters,I wasn't around at this time,I was faking my ,I wear a C,my hair is white,not red"Said Hope,before changing into Kamen Rider RWBY Sword Form."Oh,well"Said Hope 2,as he changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Twin Sword Mode."Every Aura Highlight has a counter"Said Hope 2,as he pulled out his twin R-Blades,while Hope pulled out his B-Sword,and made 4 copies then ran towards Hope 2,and had a little fight,with Hope 2 wining due to the increased defence of the Twin Sword Aura Highlight."Might as well change up my strategy"Said Hope,as he changed to Rapier then used the W-Rapier to attack Hope 2,and knock him 2 then changed into Magic Form,and used his magic to bind Hope to a wall."Watch as I kill them"Said Hope 2,as he changed into War Hammer Gun Form,and got out the N-Launcher,and got ready to kill Ibolya's parents."Not so fast"Said Alice,appearing from a portal,in front of Hope 2."Oh,Alice kinda in my way,could you please move?"Said Hope then stabbed Hope 2,causing him to then fell from the wall,and demorphed.

5 minutes later

"Why?"Asked Hope."I told you!It's a fixed point in time,they must die"Said Alice."But why must I kill them?"Asked Hope."To be consistent with the future"Said Alice."It's not fair"Said Hope."I ,you must"Said Alice."Your asking me to kill my best friends parents or let time implode on ever makes you think I would pick killing them?"Asked Hope."I remember a time when you would just do happened to that Hope?"Asked Alice."He died"Said Hope."So?"Asked Alice."What do you mean so?"Asked Hope."Just kill them,it needs to happen"Said Alice."No!I would rather see time implode then kill her parents"Said Hope."Do it"Said Ibolya,who walked up to Hope."No,not but you should be telling me to do this"Said Hope."Perfect Zecter!"Said the Power Kamen,as a sword appeared in Hope's hand."Remember the words you told 's not about what you are,or what you only matters what you want people to see you as"Said Ibolya,as Hope used the Maximum Rider Typhoon,destroying the house and killing Ibolya's parents."There,it's me be"Said Hope,as the Denliner appeared behind then jumped out of the Denliner and kissed Ibolya,makeing her pass and Hope then jumped onto the Denliner,and the Denliner went back to the future.

3 months and 1 week later

"Where's Hope?He's usually here,at Beacon,sitting by my side,clinging onto me"Thought Emily,sitting in Professor Port's class,as he went through his usual flirting with the huntresses act."Emily!Are you paying attention?"Asked Professor Port."No,sir"Said Emily,as she walked out of class."I wonder what's wrong with her?"Wondered Blake,before asking Port if she could go to the bathroom,witch he said yes."Emily,what's wrong?"Asked Blake,as she caught up to Emily."Haven't you noticed?Hope's been gone for a week,and I've tried calling him,witch he usually answers,but he hasn't!"Said Emily."He's just doing something with 'll be back,I'm sure of it"Said Blake."What makes you so sure!?"Asked Emily."Because I owe him an apology"Said Ibolya,walking up to the duo as she spoke."For what?"Asked Blake."Trying to kill him"Said Ibolya."He's never going to return"Said Emily,as she faded away.

10 hours later

It was midnight,and Ibolya was sleeping in a tent in the Forever ,there was a loud warbling noise from outside the tent,and then a loud pop.A figure then appeared,taking the Sonic Arrow that replaced her own bow and arrow,and placing a bow and arrow down next to her,and a note."Sleep,and forget me"Said the figure,as he left the tent,but was stopped by Ibolya grabbing onto his shoulder."Hope,what are you doing?"Asked Ibolya."Leaving,just read the note"Said Hope,as he faded then read the note."Thank you, ,why would you trust me with finding a dragon?"Thought Ibolya.

The end


End file.
